


His Boy

by thorkified



Series: The Cultleader And His Boy [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Cultleader!Thor, Fluff and Angst, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Underage - Freeform, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor's friend is worried, but can he blame him? It's not that it's normal how close he is with Loki. During a conversation, however, Loki says something very inappropriate that prompts quite some trouble for Thor.





	His Boy

“What is it with you and that kid?”

“Hm?” Thor looked up at his friend, who sat behind him with a beer in his hand. He hadn’t paid attention, but of course Fandral noticed that already. It’s exactly what prompted this question, after all. He sighed and took a sip from his bottle before repeating the question slowly. This time, Thor shrugged and leaned back into the chair. “Nothing,” he lied and grabbed for his own beer.

Of course ‘nothing’ was the exact opposite of what was going on with Loki, wasn’t it? Fandral noticing took longer than Thor had expected, but he never really made it anything but obvious that there was _something_. He didn’t try to hide that he cared for him.

“He’s a cute one,” Thor continued when Fandral only huffed and his eyes wandered once more to the group of kids playing tag. Just like over the last fifteen minutes, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy, it was impossible.

“Yes, he’s very cute and he’s very much a _child_ , Thor,” Fandral said and gave him a serious look. “I know your morals aren’t the best, but this?”

“I like him,” Thor shrugged and emptied his beer. He did and that was the truth.

“And he likes you too. A little too much, if you ask me.”

“But I didn’t ask you, did I?” Thor said with a warning tone in his voice and looked at his friend. “I don’t think _he_ asked you either. So, how is this any of your business?”

Fandral was about to say something in return, when they were interrupted by an excited shout.

“Thor! Thor!”

The man’s head flew up faster than should be possible when the kid called for him and a smile spread on his lips. He spread his arms when the younger one came running and jumped at him.

“I won!” the boy laughed and made himself comfortable on Thor’s lap. “For the fifth time in a row!”

“You’re just too fast for them, Loki,” Thor smiled and ruffled the kid’s hair. “How about you slow down a bit next time so they won’t get bored and won’t play anymore?”

“Hm,” Loki hummed and shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. “I like winning.”

At this, Thor laughed, but when he caught Fandral’s glare it ebbed away almost immediately. He rolled his eyes and decided to screw it for the moment, for the sake of the kid, and wrapped his arms around Loki, chin resting on the boy’s shoulder.

“It’s nice getting what you want, isn’t it?” he asked, earning a nod. Loki leaned his head against Thor’s and giggled.

“Oh, look what Darcy did for me!” Loki raised his hands, showing Thor his black painted nails. He looked utterly happy and proud.

“It looks really good,” Thor commented and took one of Loki’s hands carefully, running a finger over the nails. “Suits you, kid.”

“You think it’s pretty?” Loki asked, sparkling eyes looking at the other. Thor couldn’t help but smile.

“Very pretty,” he agreed. And it was, but then again everything on Loki would be pretty.

Suddenly, Fandral cleared his throat and Thor pulled his head back, glaring at him.

“Hey, Loki,” Fandral said after a moment, now also getting the boy’s attention. Loki, however, didn’t look too happy. “You got a girlfriend yet? Or a boyfriend?”

“Nah,” Loki shrugged and leaned back against Thor’s chest. It was such a possessive gesture, despite being so very subtle, that Thor had a hard time keeping his face under control and not grin at it. “I don’t really want one.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Fandral huffed, his lip jerking.

“Looks like you don’t have one either,” Loki grinned and this time, Thor couldn’t hold in a reaction. He chuckled against the boy’s shoulder, absolutely adoring the snark this kid had. He took absolutely no shit and it was hilarious, especially since Fandral didn’t seem to have expected such a reaction and was actually dumbfounded for a moment.

“Yeah, Fandral,” Thor grinned eventually and looked up too. “What’s going on in _your_ love life, old friend?”

“You think this is funny, don’t you, Thor?” Fandral snarled and Loki laughed out.

“I do!” he said cheekily, shifting on Thor’s lap. “You’re a funny guy, Fan.”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Fandral huffed and rolled his eyes and in this moment, Thor knew something was going to happen. The way Loki looked at his friend left no doubts about the kid’s intentions and his hands gripped him tighter around his waist, mouth running dry as he waited for whatever Loki was going to do. This wouldn’t be good.

“I like sleeping in Thor’s bed,” Loki suddenly purred and leaned back against Thor’s chest, smiling happily. “He’s warm and comfy.”

Well, so much for ‘nothing’ being up with Loki and him. Thor and Fandral looked at each other for a moment, dead silent and it couldn’t have been clearer that this conversation was far from over. Eventually, someone called out for Loki from the distance, one of the other kids, and the boy slid off Thor’s lap - not without pressing a kiss onto the man’s cheek, of course.

“You better tell me the kid was making fun of me, Thor,” Fandral finally said after what felt like minutes, but it was obvious he knew that wasn’t the case. So, instead of answering, Thor just kept looking at his friend and stayed silent. What was there to say?

“He is a kid, Thor,” Fandral finally sighed and pinched his nose. “You can’t _do_ that!”

“I’m not doing anything, man,” Thor growled dangerously and leaned back, squinting his eyes. “Loki was over for a movie night and had a nightmare, then refused to let me go after I comforted him. That’s it.”

“And by comforting him you mean…” Fandral raised a brow and Thor felt the anger boil up inside of him.

“ _Holding him_ , you pervert!” Thor snarled sharply. “The kid was shaking and terrified! What did you expect me to do? Tell him to grow some balls and stop being a baby?”

Fandral didn’t believe him, but Thor didn’t expect him to. His friend shook his head and sighed, grabbing another beer from under the bench.

“It’s simple, Thor, really. Leave the kid alone. It’s wrong and you _know_ it, whatever it is.”

Thor knew it was wrong, no one had to tell him that, but what Fandral asked of him was simply impossible. His fascination with Loki wasn’t just curiosity or some perverted little fantasy, it was something else, something important. He fucking loved the kid, what could he do about that?

“I won’t hurt him,” Thor finally said, simply because he had to say _something_. “I would never.”

“And what you’re doing now isn’t hurting him already?” Fandral asked and raised a brow, to which Thor shook his head. “Thor, look at him! Look at how infatuated he is with you already! How can you condone this? How can you say it’s not hurting him when he acts like this?”

“Because it’s not!” Thor insisted and cracked his knuckles to not just punch Fandral for even implying he was hurting Loki. “I protect him! I keep him safe! Because he’s mine, no one else’s!”

“Is that why Jimmy suddenly disappeared?” Fandral asked and Thor’s blood ran cold at the name alone. _Jimmy_ . The bastard who dared to touch his boy, who made him cry. The bastard who got his hands on his sweet Loki, but who would never do that again _now_. No, he made sure of that.

“He deserved it,” Thor growled eventually, gritting his teeth. “He tried to touch him. _He_ hurt him! I got rid of him to protect Loki!”

“Like _you_ touch him? What’s next, Thor? What comes _after_ murder?”

“You’re walking on thin ice, Fandral,” Thor said, his voice quiet and cold from the anger he swallowed down. Fandral was his friend and had been for most of his life, but he wouldn’t allow anyone to take Loki away, not even him.

“So do you, friend,” Fandral sighed and emptied the rest of his beer in one gulp. “I’ve been watching you, Thor. And I don’t like what I see.”

Thor stayed silent and looked over towards the houses. Somewhere there was Loki, playing with his friends, doing what kids his age should be doing. Enjoying life and having fun. It wasn’t right, not by any means, but it felt like it and no matter how often Thor tried to make it feel wrong, it just didn’t.

“I want the truth now, Thor. The _full_ truth. What is Loki to you?”

“He’s mine.” It was that simple. The only reason Thor ever needed was that Loki was _his_.

“Yes, you mentioned that a few times by now,” Fandral huffed. “What I don’t understand is how you think this will go on. He’s a kid, Thor. He could be _your_ kid for all you know!”

“I won’t hurt him,” Thor repeated, both to reassure himself and to make it clear Fandral understood. “He’s… he’s sweet. He’s amazing. I know what you think, but I won’t do that. Not like this. He’s too special.”

Fandral sighed. It was like talking to a brick wall, not the first time he noticed that. Knowing Thor for as long as he did, that probably wasn’t unusual, but it was even worse than he was used to when it came to Loki. At times, he believed Thor was obsessed with the kid.

“Do you know what he’s telling his friends? About you?” he finally asked unamused.

“No,” Thor muttered and turned his head to look at the other. “What does he say?”

“That he’s yours,” Fandral huffed. “That he’s your favorite and that you would do _anything_ he asks of you. That you give him gifts, that you kiss him and hug him like no one else. Do you realize what that means?”

Thor’s lips turned into a smile. Oh, Loki was just too bright, even if he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. It was quite funny to see Fandral so shocked and surprised.

“That he doesn’t mind, obviously,” Thor replied, trying not to laugh.

“That he… _Thor_ , you can’t be this blind! He believes this is serious! He believes you actually _love_ him! He --” Suddenly, Fandral fell silent. Thor watched his eyes widen when realization hit him and he gulped. “No. Thor, _no_ , don’t tell me that’s _true_.”

“Fine, I won’t say it then,” Thor shrugged and looked back at the houses.

“For fuck’s sake, Thor! Have you lost your _mind_?” Fandral snapped and threw his hands up.

“Wouldn’t you know?” Thor laughed, he couldn’t help it. “I don’t expect you to understand it, just don’t try to get in my way because you _will_ regret it.”

“Thor, I’m begging you,” Fandral groaned. “We’ve been friends for over twenty years now, I don’t want to watch you run into a disaster like that! Don’t do anything dumb, please!”

“I won’t do anything dumb,” Thor said softly and shook his head. “No worries.”

“Then what _will_ you do?”

“I will keep him.”

 


End file.
